Justice for Injustice
by thriller
Summary: HEY! This is a new type for me, go easy! Adultery. Murder. Recollection. Thoughts. She stabbed him. Held the knife that killed him. Paid for her crime against him. She’s recollecting her grief, revelling in her regret. She gives justice for her injustice.


This stories a bit different for me; not my normal romantic story, although it has a hint of romance, but not good romance at all, but something completely different so I really hope you like it. This is a one off and it won't have a sequel or anything, its just something for when I had a thought for another story, just adding another bit of my strange imagination into the world of FanFiction so I hope you appreciate it.

Summary:

Adultery led toa murder, a recollection and thoughts. She caught him andstabbed him: she held the knife that killed him: she paid for her crime against him: and now she's recollecting her grief, revelling in her regret. Then she gives herself the true justice for her injustice.

Key:

"…" # Conversation

_Italics_ # present thoughts

**Flashback** # flashbacks/memories of the past

Justice for Injustice

"Well, yeh. But that's like, totally not me."

_Even as I talk on the phone it sounds wrong. Nothings right anymore. I can just remember it all and whenever I do I just want to do it all over again, differently. But I can't, and as I walk down the same street over and over again, passing the same people day by day…it feels strange and just so wrong. Because my life is._

"Ya, but I don't though. Do I?"

_I'm 46 now. And my voice has sounded the same for 44 years. Just the same as it did when I was 20 years old, getting married to him. The same when I was 26 years old when it all happened. The same when I was 43 years old when I was released from prison. Just the same as the first time I heard my voice, when I was two years old; speaking my first words to my parents. Why can't I just go back to that life? My mum, my dad and me. A life without so many changes. When everything was so simple and clear; a time when I could get away with my actions, and if I did something that I didn't mean I could say so and everything would be alright._

"You're so off gal."

_Laughter. My shrill laughter, filling the bustling streets. But it doesn't sound as if it belongs here, it sounds like I don't fit and the glances I receive seem to reassure me in this nature._

**Flashback**

A knife hanging in the air

A knife hanging in my hand

Blood dripping

Dripping onto a bloodied body

The knife falls

The thud of it dropping onto the bed is drowned by a scream

_The phone falls from my hand as I stumble backwards. It thuds onto the ground and the sound causes me to shake uncontrollably as I stare at the ground with wide, horrified eyes filled with tears. My mind clears. I shake my head and stare at the phone: part of it is shattered broken. Yet the whole thing is not broken. Bending down, I collect the other pieces and the rest, my hands shaking as they hold the sharp edges. But a person bumps into me; my other hand shoots onto the ground, piercing the sharp edge of my phone and I drop everything._

**Flashback**

I don't understand until I pick up the knife

My hands shake

The knife almost falls again and I reach out to it

It cuts the skin

_I fall onto my knees as the memories hit again and again, followed by another and another until my vision blurs and I'm not sure whether I'm here or there; now or then?_

**Flashback**

Hand reaches to the handle

Pushes down

Pushes open

Smile fades as eyes widen and mouth opens

Screams get caught in the throat as my mind clogs up

His cries echo through my ears but they sound distant…faraway

Is he here? Am I here? Is she here?

She's there. In the bed. He's there. In the bed

I'm here. By the door. Watching. Waiting.

He shoves her out of the bed and she falls with a shriek

Clambering up, running out of the room past me

I wait and then turn from the room

_I look around at the people around me, my head shakes and I look from face to face but they cloud over. Now his face replaces others and he leers at me as I look around and cries get caught in my throat, the terror pulses, my heart races. I let out a whimper. It catches and sounds like a mere gurgle. His face watches me. Leering. Haunting_

**Flashback**

My footsteps echo

Down the stairs

Down

Stumbling onto ground

Catching myself on the banister

I don't feel the pain

_I place my hands out to stop my fall as I lose control. Faces become clear, some ignore me. Others point. A few look in worry for my sanity, but that has gone. It went with him_

**Flashback**

I stumble to the kitchen

Nothing stirs above me in the bedroom

I grab

My hand reaching to it

Clasping the cold metal tightly

Reassuringly

_My breath comes out in shallow, hoarse rasps, catching attention and some stop to watch momentarily before they move on. I stay; hands clenched on the ground. Eyes staring at the stone. Tears falling, pooling, causing the grey to shimmer like metal…like metal…_

**Flashback**

Metal I hold in my hand

Staring at the silver

I turn

Face the doorway that is the route to my release

I take the path

No going back

Minds made up

No going back

_Wishes. The want to change it all. Why'd it have to end that way? Why…_

**Flashback**

Confusion

It clouds all judgement

Clogs my reasoning like a broken clock

_I've done what I've done_

**Flashback**

Feet find stairs

They climb

Follow the path of no return

This is the point of no return

No going back

Mind's made up

_Why can't I change it? Why can't it be different?_

**Flashback**

Feet stumble again

I fall onto the stair

Metal drops from my hand thudding onto the soft carpet

I clench a handful in my fist

And I reach for my destiny

Feeling the cold metal

I stand again

My way is decided and I take confidence as I step closer to his fate

_I don't want this. Tears drop repeatedly, pooling, shimmering…shimmering like the metal_

**Flashback**

It's cold in my hand

It feels cold like my heart

_My heart pounds in my chest as I scream inside my mind. I hold my head in my hands and push on it, trying to release the pain, to escape from the hate…hurt…pain…the cold…_

**Flashback**

I push the door slowly dropping my hands to my side as I stare

He looks up from his own hands

Tears shimmer down his face

Dripping slowly onto the crumpled bed sheets

He can only stare at my face

And he cries out miserably

Desperately

_I let out another whimper as I remember his pleading voice, the words trembling with sorrow and self pity and only now do I feel forgiving_

**Flashback**

I couldn't take it

Forgiveness

I couldn't give it to him

My mind raced with fury that began to build

It pounded through my head and I screamed

Running at him

Only then did he spot it

_His cries. His pleas. They won't get out of my head. They haunt me._

**Flashback**

He screamed

I screamed. I ran at him

He pulled back from me. Pushing my hand away from him

But he wasn't strong enough

The knife penetrated his arm

His hand

His chest

His side

His leg

His thigh

His stomach

His chest

The knife penetrated his head…

_I let out another whimper and held my face in my hands to catch the tears_

**Flashback**

Life imprisonment

My sentence

They locked me away

_Trembling hands reached for my bag and I pulled it slowly to my side, dragging it on the ground. I opened it. Pulled out the metal._

**Flashback**

His face paled as blood rushed from him

He was silent

He was still whilst I stared down at him

He was limp

He was dead

_I stared down at the metal. It looks so different compared to the knife. Yet it still will give me the same release_

**Flashback**

Hearing his screams she ran back

She screamed

I could only sit and stare

I never once turned from him as people rushed in

Police

Paramedics

He was long gone

And as I was pulled from the room

When I left the stare of his cold, dead eyes which had silenced me

I screamed

_People screamed around me as I lifted the metal and held it to my head,returning to reality, hearing the screams, hearing the call of my name from my phone. Then I pulled the trigger_

**Flashback**

I held the knife high as I made to penetrate him one last time

He could only scream

_The bullet hit my chest_

_I never felt it. I just saw the blood pooling around me, and then I fell back onto the stone. People screamed and then everything went silent in my mind. But the silence was broken one last time with a scream in my head before I died._

_Before I faced the true justice for my injustice_

**Flashback**

Lance screamed my name as the knife dropped down to his head

"KITTY!"

_And then the silence reigned_

The End

I don't really need to explain that but I'll put it simply: Lance cheated, Kitty caught him and…well…stabbed him. Repeatedly. Then she was remembering it in the future a couple of years after she had been released from prison, and she shot herself. To end the pain.

So that was a bit different from my other stories, and I really hope you review it becauseI like it. What do you think? .x.Thrills.x.


End file.
